


Прекрасный-Новый-Мир

by Vague



Category: Scandinavian Mythology, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Other, Post-Apocalypse, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vague/pseuds/Vague
Summary: Навеяно, конечно, "Тором", но... Короче, Скандинавская Мифология.Круговорот Локи в природе :)





	

Первая весна Прекрасного-Нового-Мира выдается на редкость хлопотной, слякотной и... Безрадостной, что ли? Природа возрождается из пепла - буквально. И сей процесс на данном этапе не отличается ни красотой, ни гармоничностью. К тому же, Видару кажется, что кроме него самого и временами Бальдра (когда тому удается отвязаться от плаксиво и бесконечно выпрашивающего уже тысячи раз полученное прощение Хёда) никому ни до чего нет дела. А между тем работы - непочатый край.  
Он отдает себя всего - каждому молодому деревцу, каждому решившему тряхнуть стариной обгоревшему пню, каждому семечку и росточку тянущемуся вверх из жидкой грязи. Что вдвойне тяжело еще и потому, что Видару мнятся в слякоти, перемешанные с талой водой и пеплом, сгустки вернувшейся крови и хлопmя белесой накипи высохших слез. Ему кажется, еще день-два-три и он свалится на-фиг, не смотря на все свои божественные силы, но через эти самые день-два-три исправно открывается второе, потом третье, потом четвертое дыхание. Потому как выбора нет, и надо спешить, ибо Лив и Ливтрасир не смогут бесконечно питаться росой, да и остальное зверье - заботливо припрятанное и пока в основном спящее... Хотя, если честно, вообще-то как раз Лив и Ливтрасир Видару было бы не жалко. Одна морока с этими людишками! Вот правду говорят, что по работе трудно не угадать мастеров. Да найдут их неугомонные души, в конце концов, покой, конечно, но при всем уважении, как минимум, двое из троих были теми еще... личностями!  
Как бы то ни было.  
А на текущий момент Вали таскается за Хёдом неотступно в целях оказания посильной психологической помощи-поддержки и оправдания собственного идиотизма; Хёд досажает Бальдру из, примерно, тех же побуждений; Магни и Моди все никак не могут поделить отцовский Мьёльнир; Хёнир ушел в себя, еще, кстати, задолго до Рагнарёка, и возвращаться не собирается; а Бальдр... Ну, Бальдр с грехом пополам хоть делится силой, если уж совсем не получается помочь в работе - это да. Но пашет-то все равно Видар! И что характерно, в их тесной мужской компании, пусть каждый по сути занять только самим собой, однако время на ценные советы и указания находятся у всех. Глядя на весь этот цирк, Видар все чаще задается вопросом, стоила ли овчинка выделки. Однако сделанного не воротишь.  
Он уже спит и видит, как придет тот миг, когда Великий-Девственный-Лес уже разрастется до необходимого минимума, чтоб он мог в самом его сердце спрятаться - один раз и навсегда! - ото всех.  
И сей момент неуклонно близится - медленно, но верно.  
Он решает построить свой дом у ясеня - первого, самого высокого и красивого дерева в лесу. И почему-то приурочивает свой уход к первой весенней грозе. Видар и сам не понимает, почему решил именно так, но это кажется правильным. Возможно ему просто не хочется присутствовать при очередном витке дележа Мьёльнира, который как раз станет особенно актуальным. А может причина и не в этом. В любом случае, он привык доверять своей интуиции.  
И вот время приходит.  
Видар идет через Лес неторопливо, наслаждаясь упругими струями первого весеннего ливня, вслушиваясь в шелест капель и близкие раскаты грома. Он останавливается на небольшой полянке и, запрокинув голову, любуется сквозь пелену дождя первыми сверкающими в грозовом небе молниями - еще дикими и бесконтрольными. На душе впервые за долгое время легко и радостно. Вдали виднеется торчащая над всем лесом макушка ясеня - почти _его_ ясеня. И Видар уже готов счастливо рассмеяться, когда одна из молний...  
Он оказывается на месте в мгновение ока. Сердце как бешеное колотится в груди, а он стоит, окаменев, и немо хватает воздух ртом. От любимого дерева не остались даже угольки, лишь широкое стеклянисто поблескивающее на земле черное пятно напоминает о разыгравшейся трагедии. Но вовсе не в этом причина столь глубокого его ошеломления. Почти в самом центре выжженного круга сидит дитя - почти младенец, но точно, вроде как, уже не грудничок, - не то чтобы Видар сильно в этом разбирался... Под его ошарашенным взглядом оно неуклюже поднимается на еще непослушные ножки, топчется в свежесделанной лужице и самозабвенно орет, протягивая к нему, Видару, ручки.  
\- Разрази меня гром, - почти беззвучно шепчет он.  
И его желание прямо тут же - с диким грохотом и буквально поразительной точностью! - исполняется. Для аса, конечно, не смертельно, но встряска еще та. В ушах звенит, волосы стоят дыбом, воняет паленным... А детский плач, что самое занимательное, тут же обрывается. Пару мгновений дитя глядит на Видара, изумленно округлив все еще блестящие от слез ярко-зеленые глаза, потом робко улыбается, а уже через миг звонко взахлеб хохочет, тыкая пухленьким пальчиком в его сторону, падая обратно на попу от избытка чувств.  
Видар смотрит на ребенка во все глаза - теперь уже внимательнее, выхватывая детали. И хоть телу жарко от недавнего электрошока, по спине пробегает холодок, и базальтовой континентальной плитой наваливается узнавание. Потемневшие от воды огненные кудряшки, характерной формы чуть заостренное ушко, вздернутый лисий носик, глаза опять же... Да еще и знакомая манера мелко постукивать кулачком по коленке, когда почти не осталось сил смеяться дальше!  
Все так знакомо, что желание отвесить звонкий шлепок по этой наглой голой попе становится почти невыносимым. И возможно Видар бы даже поддался искушению, если бы не одно "но". Очень большое "но", заставляющее разум содрогаться от дурных предчувствий, а сердце сжиматься от бессилия напополам с умилением.  
Дитя - девочка.  
Видар закрывает лицо ладонью и тоже смеется - тихо и чуть горько. Затем, привычно совладав с чувствами, решительно перешагивает из своего выжженного пятна в чужое и берет все еще хихикающую Локи на руки. Маленькие цепкие ручки тут же доверчиво обнимают его за шею, дитя льнет к нему в поисках тепла и защиты. А на сердце вдруг снова становится легко и радостно.  
\- Мы усыновим тебе волчонка, - сам поражаясь ерунде, которую несет, шепчет он в мокрую рыжую макушку, - и лошадку, и змеюшку... - Видар замолкает ненадолго, а потом вполне убежденно продолжает: - А потом ты вырастешь и сведешь с ума всю эту кодлу божественных олухов, что сейчас только тем и заняты, что страдают херней! Ты родишь им сыновей и дочерей - самых сильных, умных и красивых на всем белом свете, - довольная улыбка растягивает его губы. И, весело фыркнув, он подводит итог: - Чует мое сердце, в Прекрасном-Новом-Мире очень скоро воцарится матриархат. Авторитарно-тоталитарный. И поделом!  
Видар вспоминает, что где-то неподалеку видел вполне подходящую небольшую пещерку - как раз рядом с горячим источником. Именно то, что надо. Ну, хотя бы на первое время.  
Прижимая притихшую Локи к груди он осторожно идет через лес к их будущему дому.  
Гроза успела отгреметь, а дождь все льет и льет, смывая вместе с зимним унынием все сожаления о прошлом вместе с плохими воспоминаниями. 


End file.
